Touchdown!
by Blaze Grimm
Summary: Pucks a star football player and Sabrina is a forced cheerleader. But Sabrina starts to like cheerleading because of the attention. Puck is starting to notice the attention also. Daphne's also getting attention from someone. please read and review or else! just kidding...maybe...READ!


**Hey guys thanks for reading my other story. I figured out how to update thanks to: FFWorm2001. I will update on my other story soon I just had an idea stuck in my head and I need to get it out, so here it is. Read and review please.**

**I actually do know a lot about football I just thought Daphne was girly**-girl.

* * *

Daphne's POV

"yay! Go puck!" yes! Pucks team was winning the football game. I don't understand football that much but all I know is there is a ball that people fight over and-ooh that's gonna hurt in the morning. Any way the guy with 34on his back just got, as granny says "tackled" and it looked like it really hurt.

Granny Relda told me that in some places football meant soccer. Red plays soccer. I'm in gymnastics and I think Sabrina should be too because she is really flexible. She can do all three splits and can do stunts that blow your mind! I bugged her about joining for months until we came to a settlement.

Sabrina joined cheerleading.

She didn't like the outfits, or half the girls in her team but Jade and Alyssa (her bffale's "best friends forever and like ever") are in it and she likes the ruteans and showing people her flexibility. She's now really popular but doesn't see it. Clueless.

I think she looks super goodalitious! Not my best made up word but it's just so cool! I could just-no I cannot put my hand in my mouth. Granny said that it's not "appropriate". Plus there's a really cute guy right behind me!

"Looks like somebody has a crush on Cody" reds voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I swear I I really that transparent.

"Yes he's totally codylitios!" I whispered back so he couldn't hear he was two rows back from us and I was sitting next to Red and Halle, my two friends from middle school. Granny, uncle Jake , and my mom decided to get closer seats.

My dad didn't come he doesn't like seeing my sister in a short skirt , he doesn't like puck, and he had to work late.

Halle was an ever after and she was the one out of the three of us that had a boyfriend. But he wasn't an Everafter.

"Cody's an Everafter you know. He's Aladdin's son." Halle added watching the game intently. She's such a tomboy. She's the boy's middle school football kicker.

"DUH. I knew that. I'm just scare to go talk to him. I mean what if he likes someone else like you Red" I replied shyly gesturing to Red. They both rolled their eyes. I got to stop bringing them to my house when Puck and Sabrina are in the same room. My sister does that a lot.

Halle whispered to Red. "Hey what was that! "I protested

"I'm gonna go to the food stand for some skittles Halle would you like to come" Red said smoothly. Oh why can't I come? Are they purposely leaving me out?

"And why can't I come" I asked crossing my arms. They looked at each other then back at me.

Red touched my shoulder "you'll see soon enough. Just trust me" What is going on in her two thousand year old head of hers?

"oh-Kay" now I'm confused.

As soon as they left someone sat down next to me. Oh my god! It was Cody!

Reds POV

Sometimes all a boy needs to ask someone out is alone time. I'm a genius. She'll thank me later.

Sabrina's POV

I hate being a cheerleader. I'm never this peppy. Why do we even need a squad? I think that the fans in the crowd are enough for them to be cheered on. I like performing but the girls on the team are really snotty and wear way to much make up. But there all really popular. Except for Jade, Alyssa, and I. I think.

I looked over at the field where they were ! We're winning! I pretty sure I'm the only one on the squad who knows what's going on in the game. Puck was winning the game for us. Were the bobcats. We were awesome. I went to almost all of our sports games.

Chelsea the cheer captain came over and smiled so big I thought her jaw was gonna great. It's time for my least favorite cheer. "Ok girls I want to hear you scream and shout it out!" Chelsea shouted with all her pep.

"No we don't need no luck, all we need is Puck!" we shouted in union. I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. All the girls had a crush on puck. Of course they did he was the most popular guy in school. I surprised they don't ask for his dirty gym socks. They practically worship him. "ooh Puck go out with me Puck, I love you Puck" Puck was playing good on the field.

He had his orange jersey on and his number was 45. He took off his helmet and poured water on his head. He looked ho- Sabrina Clarisse Grimm you will not think these things! When he ran on to field we all kicked high into the air and yelled like idiots "yyaaayy!"

After we got done with our pyramid the game had ended and we had won by a lot. I wasn't surprised that we had won. We had played the other team every season and had won everytime. The people on the stands started to grab there things and walk down the stairs. The other cheerleaders started to leave to go talk to the football players.

I saw my friends and waved them over the crowd. "Since all the other cheerleaders are having a sleepover and we know we're not going with them, jade wanted to have a sleepover"

I nodded "what about at my house? I'll ask uncle Jake to order some pizza's and some movies"

"Great I'll tell my parents got to go see you tonight" "me too! See you!" Alyssa added enthusiastically.

I waved goodbye to them and started to head to the stands.

When I was walking off the field to go look for my family, Red, and Halle through the monster crowd, I got stopped by a hand. It was Jase's hand! He plays linebacker. He totally hot! Everybody thinks so. He was next to puck in the running for being a hottest guy in school.

I looked into his pretty chocolate brown eyes and at his black hair. He was sweaty but still cute.

"Hey Sabrina you did great at cheerleading" he said flipping his hair. I smiled widely at him." And I was wondering if you'd want to come to go out for pizza some time I mean if you like pizza" he asked nervously.

"I'd love to" I said excitedly. OMG Daphne was right cheerleading is fun! "Great when would you like to go?"

"Why don't you call me and we can figure out a time" I gave him my number and then he smiled at me then left. Nice! I'm smooth. Ill pat myself on the back later

I walked over to my friends. "Guess what just happened to me!"

Pucks POV

Yes! I lead us to victory once again! My friends were congratulating me while I went to go find the old lady to tell her couch was taking us out for dinner. Then I saw Grimm. Great she going to find the old lady too ill just follow her.

I was gonna yell for her when my friend Jase stepped right I front of me and started talking to Grimm.

* * *

**Don't worry ill update real soon…if you read and review…any way have any suggestions on what should happen? Please share them! Also tell me how it was.**


End file.
